Sugar Rush Superraceway
Sugar Rush Superraceway is a 3D fangame of Sugar Rush ''from the film ''Wreck-It Ralph. The objective is to become the first racer to reach the finish line. Race your way on large circuits made of sweets in a candy-themed land, while the other racers try to beat you. Its the second Wreck-It Ralph 3D fangame (after Wreck-It Ralph unity: http://wreckitralph-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wreck-it-Ralph_unity) and the fourth made with Unity. Download Links IndieDB (Windows): http://www.indiedb.com/games/sugar-rush-superraceway/downloads/sugar-rush-superraceway-v12-windows IndieDB (Mac): http://www.indiedb.com/games/sugar-rush-superraceway/downloads/sugar-rush-superraceway-v12-mac Mediafire: http://www.mediafire.com/file/0w0whons1re5b6k/Sugar+Rush+Superraceway+v1.2+%28Windows%29.zip itch.io: https://ofihombre.itch.io/sugar-rush-superraceway Indiexpo: https://www.indiexpo.net/es/games/sugar-rush-superraceway Playable Characters * Vanellope * Taffyta * Candlehead * Gloyd * Jubileena * Citrusella * Swizzle * Snowanna * Minty * Sticky *Torvald * Rancis * Crumbelina * Adorabeezle * Nougetsia * Minty Sakura * Wreck-It Ralph Circuits Candy Cup * Strawberry Valley * Chocopathway * Bonbon Range Lollipop Cup * Cake Plateau * Ravine of Cakes * Lollipop Field Ice Cream Cup * Ice Cream Hill * Icy Pole Zone * Cookie Islands Sugar Rush Cup * Gummy Desert * Sweet Rainbow Road * The Big Circuit Extra Cup * Candy Clouds * Retro Sugar Rush * Fix-It Felix Jr. Trivia *Wreck-it Ralph and Rancis Fluggerbutter are the fastest racers in the game. *Although Taffyta's kart is very fast in the film (according to her official stats page), she is a second slower than Candlehead by gameplay. *King Candy is the the only character that does not appear in the game. *The Big Circuit slightly resembles the Royal Raceway from the film. *The racers' karts speed and driving/handling don't match to the karts' stats because the karts have different stats in a model form. for example: the Kit-Kart is a 100% in Sugar Rush Superraceway. in the film, the Kit Kart's speed is a 45%. *Its unknown if there will be more versions of the game although v1.2 is technically considered the full version of the game. *Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Minty Sakura, Wreck-it Ralph and the Extra Cup weren't in the first version of the game (Technically the Extra Cup was in the first version of the game but was going to be reserved of the next version of the game) *Out of the characters selection, Wreck-it Ralph is the best to choose if your trying to win a Grand Prix/Cup. Although Rancis is very fast along with Wreck-it Ralph, he does not have very good driving which makes him harder to steer with. *Vanellope, Taffyta, Crumbelina and Wreck-it Ralph have the best driving. *Each racer drives their own kart. For example: Vanellope drives her Candy Kart, Taffyta drives her Pink Lightning,Gloyd drives his Kernel and Adorabeezle drives her Ice Rocket. *Depict Snowanna's kart the Fro Cone has the worst driving/handling (which shows in her stats), she still drives pretty well by gameplay, but has awful landing when coming off a ramp. *In the first version of the game, Rancis's driving stat was originally 4 bars out of 5 but was later changed to 3 bars out of 5 due to his hard steering. *It's possible to win with all characters on the Candy Clouds track. *on Sweet Rainbow Road, Taffyta seems to always pass the player right about when the player is about to cross the finish line. Snowanna and Swizzle may be suggestions to win this track. The player can win Sweet Rainbow Road if they push Candlehead and a few other racers in front Taffyta to slow her down. *The models used in the game were going to be used in a upcoming game called Sugar Rush 64, but was later cancelled by the Regressor. *Power-ups however do not appear in the game. *Similar to Sugar Rush Speedway, each cup/grand prix has a difficulty and certain number of opponents. The Candy Cup is easy and has 6 opponents, the Lollipop Cup is medium and has 8 opponents, the Ice Cream Cup is hard and has 10 opponents, the Sugar Rush Cup is expert and has 12 opponents and the Extra Cup is also expert and also has 12 opponents. Glitches *Sometimes when a racer in first place and crosses the finish line before the player does, they switch backwards to get to the finish line (meaning they didin't win yet so they will head the opposite direction from the grandstands to win) but if the player is lucky enough to cross the finish line before the racer does the player will win. this glitch doesn't happen very often. *The player can sometimes fall underground and will not be able to respawn (meaning the player will have to restart the race). This glitch doesn't occur very often. *The opponents can sometimes disappear/glitch out. They also don't seem to respawn if their pushed off air-based tracks like Sweet Rainbow Road and Candy Clouds. Gallery sweet candy screen.png m58E2x.png tYJbLV.png Vanellope racing on track.PNG|Gameplay as Vanellope ralph racing.png|Gameplay as Ralph taffyta racing.png|Gameplay as Taffyta Crumbelina racing.PNG|Gameplay as Crumbelina gloyd racing.png|Gameplay as Gloyd Adorabeezle racing.PNG|Gameplay as Adorabeezle Citrusella racing.PNG|Gameplay as Citrusella Torvald racing.PNG|Gameplay as Torvald nougetsia racing.png|Gameplay as Nougetsia Sticky racing.PNG|Gameplay as Sticky Minty zaki racing.PNG|Gameplay as Minty minty racing jap.png|Gameplay as Minty Sakura Snowanna racing.PNG|Gameplay as Snowanna Rancis racing.PNG|Gameplay as Rancis Jubileena racing.PNG|Gameplay as Jubileena swizzle racing.png|Gameplay as Swizzle candlehead racing.png|Gameplay as Candlehead Category:Games Category:Vanellope's Friends Category:Vanellope von Schweetz Category:Sugar Rush Category:Sugar Rush Racers